Looking Through Your Eyes
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world we're meant to see together


**Looking Through Your Eyes**

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! This is XDivinexMadnessX or simply Divine or Madness. Sorry for the long wait for a new story. School has been a buzz kill you know? Anywho, I was listening to Looking Through Your Eyes from Quest For Camelot on my small mp3 player and imagine small scenes replacing Garret with Jack and Kayley with Yusei. I was thinking of writing this story but either with Yusei/Aki or Jack/Carly. So I though I used Male Jack and Female Yusei. So cute! _

_Any who I typed this story last night and please ignore the spelling and grammar. I am not good at either. For the two stories called Bitter Sweet Girl and Ark I'm going to discontinue them. I simply lost my faith into them. So I'll be probably writing one-shots. I hope you like this story. Review, Favorite and Comment! _

* * *

><p>Two figures approached the cave opening as the rain fell upon them. One of the figures limped towards the near by rock as the other one help, sitting down her injured companion. Quickly looking back, she spotted two small dragons. Both flew towards her. Her dragon; StarDust Dragon slowly landed on her shoulder as the other one called Red Demons Dragon landed near it's owner.<p>

"There's a water leaf near you Yusei, apply it to Jack's injured side" StarDust spoke.

Nodding, the cobalt eyed girl, slowly turned her head to the left and spotted the leaf. Getting up, she slowly walked up to the greenish-bluelish left. Her mother had told her the water leaf helps heal the injured wounds that people had upon themselves. Course she never believed it but it was worth a shot. Hearing her companion moan, Yusei hurried back and kneeled down next to him.

"Here Jack, it's a water leaf. It will help you with your injured side," she murmured softly.

Placing the water leaf on Jack's side, she turned around her back facing him. How could she let this happened. If only she had listened to him and stayed quiet Jack wouldn't be in this situation. Her hands trembled as she re-caped what had happened. _Both her and Jack were walking through the Forbidden Forest looking for Excalibur, the one and only sword that their king had, which was tooken by a great griffon. Jack stopped extending his right arm out to the side causing the black haired yellow streak girl to stumble back._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_Yusei watched as Jack ignored her as he talked to his dragon. Both were looking on the ground. Yusei placed her hands on her hips, as her dragon flapped it's wings nuzzling against her neck._

_"We should get going! There's no point in standing around here. We need to find Excalibur" she spoke._

_"Shush," he told her harshly._

_"Don't you dare shush me, let's go now."_

_Seeing her blonde companion stood up, he quickly looked at her with his violet eyes._

_"I said shu-"_

_He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a arrow quickly hit his side causing both dragons to frail their wings and also makig Yusei to look behind her. Her eyes went wide as she saw their pursuers near the entrance of the forest._

_"Get them!" the red armored leader spoke. His other companions nodded as they ran towards the two. Looking both ways, Yusei quickly spotted a vine and grabbed it. Seeing her pursurers coming in, she quickly whirled the vine around her head and threw it, catching one of the tree's branches. The tree's opened their eyes seeing their hand caught in the vine. Pulling with all of her might, branch which turned out to be a hand, quickly flew towards her and landed in front of the coming pursuers. Seeing this was a chance to escape, the girl quickly helped Jack up and made their escape, knowing the trap won't hold the enemy for long._

"This is all of my fault."

"Yes, this IS your fault, you should have stayed quiet when I told you too!" Jack yelled at her. Yusei flinch by the tone of his voice. Seeing his, Jack calmed himself down. It wasn't entirely her fault, it was kinda his fault also for not telling her what he found out.

"Yusei," he murmured as he reached out towards her.

Yusei slowly turned around and took his hand into hers. "It was my fault also." With out even knowing, she started to girl right in front of Jack. She never did cried, the only time she did was the death of her own father. As she cried, Jack let go of his hand and gently placed it at her left cheek, and softly wiped her tears away.

"**Look at the sky tell me what do you see**

**Just close your eyes and describe to me**"

Jack slowly trailed his fingers around Yusei's face, feeling her face features. Yusei smiled as she took his hand and rubbed her cheek against his palm. Jack smiled as he heard both dragons flapped their wings causing small gust of winds towards the two humans.

"**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight**

**That's what I see through your eyes**"

Yusei leaned in forward as she slowly move a strand of his blonde hair away from his forehead and smiled.

"**I see the heavens each time that you smile**

**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**"

She rested her head against his chest as she heard Jack's heart beat. That made her heart beat fast. Something about Jack made her safe and happy. Lifting her head from his chest she stared at his violet eyes with her cobalt ones.

"**And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile**

**That's what I see through your eyes**"

She watched as Jack struggled to get up, she immediately and slowly pushed him down. Suddenly a small light of blue and purple appeared swirling and brushing against his injured side. Slowly the water leaf trailed off his side. Yusei smiled brightly seeing his side completely healed. Her mother was right. Without even realizing, she hugged Jack. This surprised the blonde haired boy, also without even realizing it he hugged her back. Both StarDust and Red Demons looked at each other. The blue and white dragon slowly licked her dragon companion's cheek. The red and black dragon slowly blushed as he flapped his wings and slowly flew into the air. Both Yusei and Jack saw this and chuckled.

"**That's what I see through your eyes**"

Yusei quickly stood up and extended her hand towards Jack. Seeing her hand, Jack placed his hand on top of hers as she pulled him up. Both of them started to walk to the back of the cave. StarDust and Red Demons followed their owners. Up ahead they saw a faint light. Seeing this was the way out of the cave, both humans and dragons hurried to the end.

"**Here in the night, I see the sun**

**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**"

When they made it to the end, Jack grabbed Yusei's hand, which made her blush. Hearing him chuckle, Yusei looked at him and smiled. Meeting his gaze, her cobalt eyes turn looked at the sky. Pointing her finger to the sky, Jack followed where her finger was pointing at. The black sky was covered by tiny spectacles of light, which were stars. Two of them out shined the rest of entire blanket of stars. Squeezing her hand, Jack smiled. The black haired girl began to walk forward as she ducked down to avoid getting hit by the thick high branch. Jack did the same. Once they were away, both of them stopped in front of a small pond. Yusei walked in first but was slowly pushed back by the small waves. In a nick of time, Jack caught her before she could fall.

"**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**"

Both Jack and Yusei looked into each other eyes. Both of them had this strong feelings for each other when they had this journey together. Both wouldn't dare listened to their hearts as it told them love was about to take over. Both of them had butterflies in their stomach and felt their heart went soaring. Yusei pulled back from Jack as she continued to walk around the pond leading her lover to the other side. StarDust looked at Red Demons as she heard him cry. Sweatdropping, she gently placed of her wings over her lover's back. The leafs around them started to move as tiny eyes stared at the creatures.

"**I see a night I wish could last forever**

**I see a world we're meant to see together**"

Reaching towards the back, they entered a tiny field of white night flowers. Yusei smiled as she let go Jack's hand and walked towards the flowers. She heard stories about these white night flowers. They only bloom at night. Why? It was becausing whenever they bloom they let small tiny lights from the inside. Oh how her mother could see this. Looking back, she motioned Jack to come over. Hearing him walk, she gently poked the outside of the flower. When nothing happened, she let out a disappointed sigh. Lifting a brow, Jack kneeled down beside her and poke at it also. This time the flower bloom casting small tiny light to fly out. Cause of that, the rest of the flowers slowly opened releasing a ray of light towards them.

"**And it is so much more then I remember**"

Jack spoke.

"**More than I remember**"

Hearing him, Yusei smiled as she spoke up also as she squeezed his hand.

"**More than I have known**"

The balls of light slowly circled around them floating up and down. Making a illusion that they were dancing. Jack pulled her closer against his body, which made Yusei blushed deeply. She rested her hands against his chest as she closed her eyes. Seeing their masters, both dragons licked each other cheeks and let out a low and gently roar. Which out even realizing, StarDust quickly tackled Red Demons to the ground. Hearing a hard thud, both lovers looked at their dragons who were wrestling on the dirt floor.

"**Here in the night, I see the sun**

**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**"

Jack and Yusei let out a small laugh. They quickly looked back at each other and slowly leaned in. Inch by inch they closed the gap between their faces.

"**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surpise, looking through your eyes**"

Their lips met with each others as the ball of lights slowly flew away from the lovebirds. Stopping their kiss, they looked at the lights as they flew up towards the black starry sky. Wanting also to begun the bright stars.

"**Looking through your eyes**"

Looking back at each other they immediately kissed. Yusei wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This time they kissed each other passiontaly.


End file.
